The chosen ones
by FantasyChick
Summary: Buffy, Cordy and Faith fic, Alt Universe. SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. Different Beginnings

Author: FantasyChick  
  
Title: An altered destiny.  
  
Main Characters: Buffy, Cordelia and Faith.  
  
Summary: An altered destiny.  
  
Feedback: Please? *Down on bended knees, hands clasped in prayer. *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the other characters I just happen to include in my story along the way.  
  
Note: I know that I haven't finished any of my other fanfic's yet, but I was cleaning out my computer files when I came across this little ditty. I've decided I like it better then the other's I am writing at he moment. What do you think?  
  
==========================================  
  
In days past, the ancient ones, the gods lived in harmony with Mother Nature's creations and each other.  
  
But then something unexpected happened. A creature was created, unique to the other, for these creatures had something far different from the others, freedom of thought and will.  
  
Gaia, mother of Earth, named these creatures Humankind.  
  
Disagreements on how to treat the Humans sprang amongst the Gods, causing them to split into different groups known as Pantheons.  
  
Over the next many centuries the gods began to guide the humans into worshippers.  
  
Trouble arose once more when false Gods arose and began stealing worshippers from the true ones. This caused great confusion amongst the humans and with frustration they began to drift away from the ways of religion all together.  
  
A great war broke out between the Gods and false gods, the survivors few.  
  
Through all this a new religion had arose, Catholicism.  
  
These new worshippers grew fanatical, believing that anyone who didn't believe in their God were pagans. They had no more belief in the old gods and tried to forcefully convert everyone who did into Catholicism.  
  
Apollo, God of Prophecy had foreseen this and the deaths of their faithful worshippers and warned the last remaining member's of his family. They immediately set about sending them into hiding, their counterparts in the other countries doing the same until they were all hidden away.  
  
Since then, a change has come through the entire world, the families following the traditions of their ancestors and changing the system from the inside.  
  
In this day and time, people are learning more and more about the old ways, from Aromatherapy to the martial arts, passed down by the descendants of the old religions.  
  
Being so long in hiding, the tribes of the old ones continue to stay that way, protecting their privacy and unwilling to make such a large impact on our world. That is until the fateful time when all life and Gaia herself is endangered. Gaia calls upon her eldest children, the gods, and bequests them to be aware and prepared for the dark times ahead . . . lest all be lost.  
  
One to fight the darkness  
A warrior of light is she  
Breaker of prophecy  
Maker of destiny  
  
One to guide the warrior  
A seer of light is she  
Breaker of prophecy  
Maker of destiny  
  
Old souls are they  
Gifted by Gaia  
Goddess of life  
Maiden . . . Mother . . . Crone  
  
Daughters of light  
Daughters of heart  
Daughters of wisdom  
Daughters of love  
  
Warrior and Seer  
Breakers of prophecy  
Protector and guide  
Makers of destiny  
  
==========================================  
  
A prophecy and a beginning.  
  
==========================================  
  
Buffy giggled smiling happily as she danced around the large bonfire, dressed in a simple sleeveless blue top and skirt with a plait of cord for the belt. Her long blonde hair was entwined with flowers. At the young age of four, she was joining her mother for the first time at a summer solstice celebration with the Amazons. Pausing for a breath she spotted her mother talking to a tall brunette and a girl around her own age, also a brunette. They were dressed in green outfits similar to her own and her mothers. Dodging around everyone with the ease of someone used to barging around everywhere, Buffy skipped her way over to her mother and company.  
  
"Hi,' she cheerfully greeted them, 'I'm Buffy,' she said holding out her arm.  
  
"Hi Buffy,' the other girl greeted just as enthusiastically, 'I'm Cordelia,' she gripped the other girls forearm and Buffy did the same as they greeted each other in the traditional Amazonian way.  
  
Buffy then turned her way to her mother, 'Mummy, Elder Sara and Soo . . . soof . . . Soothsayer Epona want to see you and a Sandra Ch . . . Ch . . . Chase." The two mothers exchanged surprised glances.  
  
"Did they say what they want sweetie?"  
  
Buffy shook her head vigorously 'Uh uh, But they looked like Mrs. Mackenzie did when I played outside with Mr, Fluffy in the garden." Joyce struggled to keep a straight face when she was reminded of just how displeased and shocked her daughter's aged babysitter was to find her prized poodle covered in grass clippings and old leaves next to an equally messy Buffy. Shaking the thought off she turned to her friend and said 'we better get over there then. It sounds serious."  
  
Sandra nodded in return and then knelt down so she was closer to her daughter's height. "Cordy, can you and Buffy go and play while we go and speak to someone."  
  
Cordelia nodded and Buffy agreed also. The mothers left, leaving the duo to there own devices. Buffy grabbed her new friend by the hand and dragged her away saying 'come on, there is this really, really great person you have just got to meet. She has really, really, really pretty flowers we just have to put in your hair."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile a nervous Joyce and Sandra joined the Elder and the Soothsayer in a secluded tent. Elder Sara was dressed much the same as the other amazons, except in a purple hue, and violets were adorned in her hair. Soothsayer Epona however was wearing the robe of her calling. It was white, with mysterious markings embroidered in green and blue all through it. A scarf with the same designs was wrapped around her head, ebony hair falling in long waves down her back. Joyce and Sandra bowed, and then knelt down to join them.  
  
"You wished to see us Elder Sara, Mistress Epona?" Joyce asked as she and Sandra looked at them worriedly.  
  
Epona glanced unseeingly back with eyes far older then they seemed.  
  
One to fight the darkness  
A warrior of light is she  
Breaker of prophecy  
Maker of destiny  
  
One to guide the warrior  
A seer of light is she  
Breaker of prophecy  
Maker of destiny  
  
Old souls are they  
Gifted by Gaia  
Goddess of life  
Maiden . . . Mother . . . Crone  
  
Daughters of light  
Daughters of heart  
Daughters of wisdom  
Daughters of love  
  
Warrior and Seer  
Breakers of prophecy  
Protector and guide  
Makers of destiny  
  
Epona suddenly broke out of her trance, startling the other occupants of the tent and looked straight into their eyes, 'the powers that be say we must guide Buffy Ann Xena Summers and Cordelia Gabrielle Chase into the right path as together or apart they will make great changes. I suggest a calling of the clans; the girls must learn what they can of the old ways." With those final words, Epona stood abruptly and left, leaving three very stunned women.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy and Cordelia were happily sitting together under a tree, making daisy chains, chatting and giggling away. Both knew something serious was happening in the way only young children could and unable to join the other kids in playing were content to sit together patiently and await their mothers.  
  
Epona seeing them joined the girls under the tree and started making the chains with them. Cordelia and Buffy peered at each and understood what the other was silently saying before turning to the woman.  
  
"You're sad and lonely,' Cordelia stated bluntly, surprising Epona.  
  
"You can be our friend,' Buffy offered cheerfully while painstakingly joining the ends of her chain together, she placed the crown on her new friends head. Epona was even more stunned.  
  
"Where are my mommy and Buffy's mommy?"  
  
"Are they going to be here soon?" Epona couldn't help but laugh at the curious, bright-eyed girls' investigation. Feeling a joy she hadn't felt for years.  
  
"I would love to be your friend, your moms are still talking with the Elder, and yes they should be here soon."  
  
Buffy and Cordelia once again shared a glance before shrugging in unison and then turning back to Epona, 'Okay."  
  
==========================================  
  
10 years later, Buffy and Cordelia were practicing kendo under the watchful eye of their sensei when Cordelia slammed into a sudden stop, gasping out loud and eyes going blank. Buffy stopped just as suddenly and went straight to her best friends' side, holding her close and smoothing her hair back soothingly. She continued this while listening intently as she spoke. "Another has been chosen. Hardship she has faced. Fight valiantly she will, her soul one of the tired yet pure. Die she will, yet live she will. The day is coming for the chosen two, daughters of the old ones to appear."  
  
==========================================  
  
Boston: the same year.  
  
Faith awoke for the first time in weeks. Not from nightmares about being attacked and fighting f#^ked up looking beings in mid evil clothes, but by the sound of conflict happening outside her ram-shackled apartment. Reacting instinctively and giving no thought to her state of undress, Faith grabbed her broom and headed outside.  
  
The same strange creatures from her nightmares were attacking a group of monks.  
  
Faith dived into the fray, using all her years of street fighting experience. Foot stomp, elbow in chest, jump, ear rupture, dodge, groin kick, twist, jab, uppercut, knee to the groin. Time seemed to slow down as she fought.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a strange man dressed in a trench coat join the fight, protecting a monk from being hurt. She saw him pull something out of a pocket and strike one of the ugly faces with it. She almost didn't notice one of the beings coming up at her from behind when she saw the other one turn to dust.  
  
"Here,' trench coat guy yelled as he tossed a wooden stake to her. She caught it easily and looked at him questioningly, 'stake them in the heart,' he called in response as he gestured with the hand holding the stake, unintentionally dusting another of the beasts.  
  
Using the stranger's advice, Faith proceeded to dispose of the hideous man things. Minutes later the only people still standing was the trench coat guy, the monks and the still naked Faith who stalked angrily over to the old guy and growled, 'who are you old man and just what in hell were those . . . things?"  
  
"Faith Williams?" Faith nodded affirmatively, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I am Merrick Winchester and those creatures you just fought were Vampires." While he spoke he removed his trench coat and held it out to her. At her blank look he added, looking rather flushed 'I . . . um . . . thought that you would be more comfortable covered up a little." She rolled her eyes and sighed as she took the oversized coat and wrapped it around her self, tying it tightly around her waist. Before they could continue one of the monks came over to where they were standing.  
  
"Blessings miss, we thank you for aiding us in our time of need,' the monk took the cross that had been hanging around his neck and held it out to her. Stunned Faith automatically held her own hand out and he placed the cross in her palm, gently closing her fingers around it. "For protection against the dark ones Miss, may the powers that be guide you in your calling." The monk then turned to Merrick. "Guide the chosen one well Watcher." With those last parting words, the monk rejoined his brothers as they set about changing the flat tyre on their bus.  
  
========================================= =========================================  
  
Next: An altered timeline. 


	2. Having Faith in SunnyHell

Note: Please Read and Review this chapter. I tried to do the first couple of Episodes "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and "The Harvest" with Faith as the main character and the difference between Buffy based episode and a Faith based episode. Do you think I managed it?  
  
I'm probably going to be posting Faith chapters and Buffy chapters separately for a little about until it's time for them to meet up.  
  
To all of you BTVS Again? readers = the next chapter should be finished by the end of the week!  
  
And Lastly 10 PAGES, I actually wrote 10 pages, aren't you proud of me. :-)  
  
Peace, God Bless and Blessed Be!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: Having the Faith in SunnyD  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunnydale, California - 1996  
  
On the first day in her new school, Faith sat in her history class taking notes while the teacher droned on.  
  
"It was estimated that about 25 million people died in that one four year span. But the fun part about the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe how? . . . As an early form of germ warfare. If you'll look at the map on page 63 you can . . ." the teachers voice faded to the back of her mind as Faith realised she didn't have the necessary text.  
  
Suddenly a book is held out showing the necessary page for her to view. Looking up Faith sees that it is the redhead who was sitting next to her who was offering to share the text.  
  
"Thank you,' Faith whispers.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The bell rings and students flee from the classroom. Faith impulsively holds out her hand. "I'm Faith."  
  
"Hi . . . I'm Willow." The red haired girl blushed shyly.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to show me where the Library is would you Red?" The nickname startled the other girl.  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
As they walk through the crowded corridors Faith slowly draws the shy girl out of her shell and soon they are chatting away happily.  
  
"Oh look . . . little Willow has been letting mommy dress her again." A shrill voice from behind them mocked followed by the piercing of giggles.  
  
Looking around Faith saw a blonde bimbo surrounded by almost exact replicas. They were so much alike it was all she could do to stop herself from slaying them.  
  
"And what are you supposed to be . . . Barbie!"  
  
With a derisive snort Faith turns back to Willow,' C'mon Red the stench around here is getting bad, looks like someone needs to call the pest control people." With that last parting shot, she led a stunned Willow away.  
  
Looking at her new friend and seeing how nervous she was she gently nudged her over to the drinking fountain. After a few moments the girl finally managed to speak.  
  
"How? . . . Why?" Sought of.  
  
"Why did I defend you?" Faith guessed and got a wordless nod in response. "Because I don't like those types of people and I didn't like how they treated my new friend."  
  
"Friend!" Was the amazed response.  
  
"What you don't want to be my friend?"  
  
"No . . . no of course I want to be your friend." Willow hurriedly denied.  
  
"Chill Red, I was just messing with ya." They walked silently together for a moment until they reached the library doors.  
  
"Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch at the courtyard?"  
  
"Sure, see ya later Red."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Faith paused just inside the doors of the library and looked around, shuddering slightly at the feel of some unknown power nearby.  
  
"Yo . . . is anybody in here?"  
  
A head appeared just over the checkout desk and was quickly followed by the rest of the upper body covered in a tweed suit.  
  
"Ah yes hello, how can I help you?"  
  
"Depends . . . are you Rupert Giles?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Merrick sent me; I'm Faith the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Oh yes, and how is Merrick?"  
  
"He's five by five, enjoying his retirement and spending time with his grandchildren."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Hey watcher man, I need some texts for class."  
  
"Oh yes of course. What do you need?"  
  
Faith hands him the list and watched as he gathers the books.  
  
"Where have you been living?" He asked curiously.  
  
"In the local motel until I can find a flat to rent, Merrick gave me a couple of thous to live of off until I can find a place and then he is going to set up a weekly payment. Unfortunately I haven't had any luck finding a place. The last flat I looked at was inhabited by a couple of Vamps."  
  
"There are a couple of empty flats where I live at the moment,' he offered as placed the pile of the checkout counter, 'I'll vouch you to the landlord."  
  
"Hey thanks Watcher-man." Taking the load she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After placing her new books in to her locker she grabbed her lunch, consisting of a Coca-Cola and cold pizza she made her way outside to where Willow was sitting on one of the benches with two guys.  
  
"Hiya Red."  
  
"Oh hi, Faith this is Xander and Jesse, guys this is Faith she's the one who defended me from Harmony and the flock of sheep."  
  
A moment later both boys were kneeling on the ground in front of her arms held above their heads bowing, they were saying in unison, 'we're not worthy, we're not worthy."  
  
Faith had to smile; she had a feeling she was going to like these guys.  
  
Facing Willow she asks, ignoring the boys. "So . . . do you know anyone that could help me in my classes? I mean I don't have the best grades but I would like to keep my straight C average."  
  
"I'd be happy to help,' Willow offered.  
  
"Five by five."  
  
"Lovely lady . . ." Xander began.  
  
" . . . Would you do us the honour . . ." Jesse continued.  
  
" . . . Of accompanying us . . ."  
  
" . . . To the Bronze this fine evening?"  
  
"What's the Bronze?"  
  
"It's a teenage nightclub,' Willow spoke up. "It's the only club in this one star buck's town."  
  
"I might check it out, will you be there?" She asked Willow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Five by five,' the bell rang 'I'll see ya later Red."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey watcher man?"  
  
Giles came out from behind the stacks, 'yes?"  
  
"I just heard about the local teen hangout. Sounds like it might be prime hunting grounds for the Vamps."  
  
"Ah yes you should check it out then." Just as she was opening the door he spoke once more, "In the history of this place, you'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere.' He paused for a moment while placing some books on a trolley. "I'll speak to my landlord this afternoon then return here later tonight. I'd appreciate it if you could stop by and let me know that you are alright."  
  
"No problem, Watcher man."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Faith, dressed in her slaying leathers, entered the club and perused the crowd until she spotted Willow speaking with a guy that set of her Slayer sense straight of. She rushed through the crowd towards them as the red haired girl was led outside.  
  
Slipping out behind them she didn't see them immediately, but a scuffling sound alerted her to where they were. Rushing down the side alley she saw Willow about to be bitten by the bloodsucker and with a burst of slayer strength she rushed to their sides and flung the creature away from her friend.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked the pale and shaken girl.  
  
"Y . . . Ye . . . yes."  
  
"Good, here,' she handed her a spare cross 'if he comes near you again hold this up to his face, it will repel him."  
  
Then pulling out a stake she turned and flung it straight and true, hitting it in the heart.  
  
"How . . . Wha?" Willow stammered as she was led back to the entrance of the club. Before they could go back inside though Jesse came out with a blonde dressed in a private school girl uniform. She whispered to Willow, 'remember the cross." Then she kicked the blonde away from Jesse. She heard him begin to say something but choke of when the Blonde's face morphed into her 'game face'.  
  
The blonde leapt back at Faith and attacked, Faith meeting her blow for blow. Someone exiting the Bronze distracted her slightly, giving her opponent enough time through her against the wall. Pissed, Faith pulled out a stake and fought back with a renewed energy. Finally when Faith saw an opening and went to stake the dead being, the vamp managed to dodge enough that it missed her heart, it threw Faith away and sprinted limping away.  
  
Turning back to check on Willow she saw her with Xander and Jesse, looking absolutely stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tension in the library was high as Faith lay on the table with ice packs resting all along her back. It was one large bruise from being thrown into the wall. Giles was explaining to the others about the Vampires.  
  
"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magic's, certain creatures...and Vampires."  
  
Looking at the trio, Faith could see the uneasy acceptance in Willow's eyes, the half way acceptance in Jesse's and the denial in Xander's as the boy was quick to point out.  
  
"See, that's where I have the problem, Vampires."  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Faith asks  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you been taking any drugs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever had any hallucinations?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you see tonight?"  
  
"A person with a really ugly face."  
  
"Did this person seem really strong to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think any natural being would be able to thrown a person that far?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you trust Willow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Willow,' Faith turns to the redhead 'what happened tonight just before we came across Jesse?"  
  
"Well, this boy invited me to join him for ice cream, but when we went outside he dragged me to the alley next to the Bronze and his face mutated, his incisors grew." Xander looked really upset when he heard this. "I tried to escape but he held me tightly was about to place his mouth on my neck when he was thrown back to the other end of the alley. When I looked up I saw Faith, who asked me if I was alright and gave me this cross,' she holds up said cross 'and tells me that if the guy comes near me to hold it to his face and he would be repelled. I then saw her throw what looked like a wooden stick at the guy and it land in his chest. He then burst into dust."  
  
Faith then saw Xander's reluctant acceptance as he moved over to Willow and held her close. She heard him whisper, asking her if she was all right.  
  
The ringing of the phone blasted loudly in the silence making all of them jump and Giles leapt up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good day Ms. Harkness, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, do you know when?" He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling something down on it.  
  
"Thank you for your call, Ms Harkness blessed be."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and began wiping them as he paced. "That was an old acquaintance of my, she called about a seeing from a seer in her coven." He cleared his throat and read what he had written.  
  
"On the night of the full moon The Harvest, where the rivulets of blood will fall In a place of teenage tomfoolery An old one will attempt to break free."  
  
Xander held up his hand, 'I have a question, what's a Slayer?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Xander took the boxes of pizza from the deliveryman and set the boxes on a table where they were quickly attacked by the ravenous researchers. Faith who had since gotten bored of research and had been practising her fighting was the first to pounce and devoured one and a half large pies by her self. With a happy groan she slumped into the nearest chair and picked up a book, flipping through it randomly, until a sentence caught her attention. Looking over it more carefully she could see the same sentences that Giles had written down were separated into a larger prophecy.  
  
"Hey watcher man is this, what we've been looking for?" She placed the book back on the table with a thud, causing Giles to wince, and slid it across to him.  
  
Adjusting his glasses, in what Faith had learnt was a habit of his, he read the prophecy carefully. "Yes, yes this is right." _________________________________________  
  
Before the night of the full moon In the land of the endless summer Comes the one with a great boon Belief . . . Hope . . . she is the slayer  
  
When the rivulets of blood will fall Where the mouth of hell is situated An old one will attempt to break free and call Upon it's brethren to end it all . . . It is fated  
  
Become one with childe, a Master shall be The Harvest, where the rivulets of blood will fall In a place of teenage tomfoolery A slayer will be needed and Faith for all." _________________________________________  
  
The issuing silence was broken by of all people Xander with for once a sensible statement. "That's easy; they're talking about the Bronze. But when is the next full moon?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour before sunset Faith watched curiously as Willow thanked her priest profusely and hurried back to join Faith and the others at the entrance of the Bronze with a large bag in her hands. She playfully saluted Xander.  
  
"Mission a complete success sir, one bag full of blessed items waiting to be used in the defence of the innocent Sir."  
  
"At ease soldier,' Xander jokingly replied before ticking an item on clipboard, 'Well that just leaves warning the bouncer and booby trapping the place."  
  
With that they split up sabotaging the entrance's with the items blessed by Father Amos and holy water. Faith watched in interest as Xander ordered everybody around so that his plan would go smoothly and efficiently. Who would've known that the goof ball had this in him? Looking at her watcher she could tell that he to was impressed by Xanders skill, how he planned it so that the Vamps would find it damn near impossible to enter the popular nightclub.  
  
Finally they were set and Faith and the others hid in strategic places as the sun began to set. Willow and the boys armed with water guns, Jesse's idea, and crosses. Giles and Faith armed with crossbows. All of them had at least 2 stakes on them.  
  
Just as Faith felt herself starting to get antsy she sensed a group of Vamps coming and warned the others. Sure enough, not long afterwards the blonde Faith had fought against, when she had protected Jesse, appeared in the lead of about 10 soon to be dusted bloodsuckers.  
  
Five were taken down in the unexpected attack, one of them the blonde. Faith was just lining up for another shot when Giles yelled out pointing; she saw one of them heading for the bouncer, a strange mark on his forehead. Abandoning her crossbow she broke away from her hiding spot and ran full pelt at the Vamp, tackling him away from Jim, the bouncer. Accidentally staking said Vamp in the following tussle.  
  
Turning back around she saw two of the Vamps running for there un-dead lives and Willow, Jesse, Xander and Giles still in one piece.  
  
"So, Watcher Man, what were you trying to tell me back then?"  
  
Rolling his eyes he let out an exasperated breath, 'What I was trying to tell you, was that vamp that you just stated had the mark of a Vessel."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
It was Willow who answered. "Meaning that anything that that Vamp had eaten would've been more power for the master and that he would have had enough power to break free from his underworld entrapment."  
  
"Oh!" Faith paused for a moment while she gathered her crossbow back, it had been a present from Merrick, 'Oh hey Giles, what did your Landlord say?"  
  
"She said that as long as you follow the rules as in no wild parties, and no disturbing the other residents that you would be fine."  
  
"I'll move in tomorrow then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A block away, Cordelia watched silently as the Slayer and friends dealt with the Vampires, and watched amusedly as the two remaining Vamps headed straight for her, running from the Slayer in fear. With all of the Speed, strength and agility gained from over a decade of training, she pulled out her short sword from her leather Jacket and decapitated them, leaving nothing but dust blowing in the wind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next: Buffy chapter: Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh it's a secret! 


End file.
